Evergreen
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Ficlet based on some of the spoilers for next week! Slowdancing and feelings abound.


**I need sappy wedding fic like I need _air in my lungs, _my friends.**

* * *

A hand on Kurt's shoulder snapped him out of his half-asleep daze.

"C'mon," Blaine said softly in his ear. "Let's get out of here for a second."

Kurt let Blaine take his hand and pull him out of his chair, willing enough to follow his husband - _his husband! _\- anywhere. They walked out of the barn and away from the fracas of their joint wedding reception, going far enough that they'd have some privacy but staying close enough to hear the faint strains of the band.

"Are you trying to consummate our marriage already?" Kurt teased, feeling more revived in the slightly crisp night air. "Because you know me well enough to know that I am _not _having sex against a tree somewhere. Especially if my dad's within fifty miles."

"Haha," Blaine said, rolling his eyes. He couldn't hide the joy in his face, though. "No, I just thought you might wanna get out for a minute. This reception is great, but-"

"You're about to stab the next person to tap their glass and make us kiss again?" Kurt finished, both of them chuckling. "I'm pretty sure I only got about two bites of that wedding cake into me before the servers came out to clear the space for dancing." He pouted, making Blaine laugh some more.

"I'll hit up a drive-thru on our way back to the hotel," Blaine said. "Can't let my husband go to bed unsatisfied on our wedding night."

"I knew I was making a good choice with you," Kurt said, smiling fondly.

They just stood there silently for a moment, both lost in their thoughts, before Blaine spoke again.

"I may have had an ulterior motive in dragging you out here," he admitted playfully.

"I _knew _you wanted to get off-"

"No, babe, I promise it wasn't to have sex. Imagine what dead grass would look like mixed in with my gel," Blaine said, giving Kurt a unamused glare. "I wanted to dance with you."

"And we couldn't have done that in there because…?" Kurt asked. "I mean, I'm not opposed to the idea, but this isn't the town from _Footloose._"

"We had to sneak away so no one would cut in. Outside of our first dance, how many dances have we actually gotten to finish with each other tonight?" Blaine asked. "Sam dragged me away to do Baby Got Back, and Rachel started grinding on you to Drunk in Love before I even recognized what song it was."

"You have a point," Kurt said, nodding in concession. "We probably have been celebrating with our friends more than we have with each other."

"Hence me sneaking you away for a dance," Blaine said, beaming up at Kurt. "We've got space, we've got music."

"I can barely hear what they're playing, though," Kurt said, allowing Blaine to pull him in close.

"I can fix that," Blaine said, and Kurt smirked into his neck. Blaine began to sing quietly, just loud enough for Kurt to hear.

_So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are_

All of a sudden, Kurt was hit with an overwhelming rush of emotions for this man in his arms and the festivities of the day. He couldn't help but let a couple tears trickle down his cheeks as Blaine swayed them gently.

"Baby?" Blaine asked, sounding concerned.

"I love you, husband," Kurt answered, needing Blaine to hear it and understand.

Blaine understood. He always did. "I love you too, husband," he said cheerfully, though Kurt could hear the hitch in his voice. Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple before continuing to dance with him in silence.

A few moments later, Kurt felt moisture against his scalp. He tightened his arms around Blaine's shoulders for a second before lifting his head to kiss Blaine deeply, noting the intense taste of salt from their tears. Even after they broke the kiss, they stayed wrapped in each other's arms - Kurt was feeling too emotional to let go, and he figured Blaine was in the same boat.

"Remember your proposal song?" Kurt said, and Blaine just nodded, the silent 'of course' ringing in Kurt's ears. "I guess we learned you need a little more than love sometimes."

"I think we had to go find our love again, too," Blaine said. "It was disappearing under all that stress, much as we pretended otherwise."

"Whatever happened, I'm glad it led back to us in the end," Kurt said, pressing his forehead to Blaine's. "You're the love of my life, B. I think I've always known that."

"Are we in this fearlessly and forever?" Blaine teased, choking up again.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you," Kurt said. "Never have, never will."

They embraced fiercely at that, both relaxing slightly in the other's arms.

"We'd better go back," Blaine said after a moment. "Santana probably thinks we're going at it against every tree in the area by now."

"We can just tap our glasses at her and make Britt shut her up," Kurt said. "And then _you _are going to dance with me until they force us into our car, attempted cut-ins be damned."

"Whatever you want, darling."


End file.
